Reacciones Humanas
by Lady Amoran
Summary: De como cuando el se quedan atrapados en el elevador y se trata de mantener la calma de distintas maneras.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personajes que aparecen a continuación, son únicamente creación de Sir Artur Conan Doyle, y me baso en la adaptacion de la BBC hecha por Mark Gatiss y Steve Moffat. Yo solo adoro jugar con estos personajes.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Cuando uno se expone a situaciones de riesgo, el instinto de supervivencia sale a flote, dando paso a un sin fin de variables de una misma situación."_**

* * *

La semana había sido demasiado agotara, por supuesto el era Mycroft Holmes. Siempre tenía días pesados, aunque estos últimos parecían ser interminable. Tuvo que resolver dos conflictos que amenazaban con terminar en guerra. Un par de escándalos de gente _importante_. Cosas absurdas si le preguntaban a él, cosas que eran fáciles evitar pero que la gente no tenía ni el mínimo interés por cooperar. Pero era su trabajo, un pequeño puesto en el gobierno britanico. Respiró profundamente antes de indicarle a Anthea que iría a casa a dormir un par de horas por lo menos, o quizá iría a comer un pedazo de pastel uno de chocolate con nueces... eso también sonaba esplendido.

Tomó su abrigo que reposaba sobre su asiento y tomó su inseparable paraguas. Y sin apenas poder dar un pie fuera de su oficina en el club Diógenes su celular sonó. Un mensaje de texto.

 **Scotland Yard. Ven por mí.- S.H**

Suspiró, mientras esfumaba sus ideas de aquel suculento pastel de chocolate. Mataría a su hermano un día de esos, estaba cansado de tener que sacarlo de prisión por colarse en escenas del crimen. A veces deseaba solamente un tiempo para él, quizá hasta le gustaría preocuparse por nimiedades. El deseo de dejar a su hermano en la cárcel lo sedujo, pero la imagen de su madre reprendiéndolo por no ayudar a su hermano menor lograron que se resignara

Anthea siendo tan eficiente como siempre era le indicó que un auto lo llevaría a Scotland Yard. Sin mas demora emprendió el trayecto para ayudar a su insolente hermano.

* * *

El DI Lestrade estaba tranquilamente comiendo una dona con café, (la primera cosa que comía en todo el día) cuando Anderson y Donovan llegaron despotricando contra alguien que parecía haberse colado en una escena del crimen. Greg sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, quien parecía no entender las leyes, ya era la quinta vez en la semana que era arrestado por irrumpir en una escena del crimen. Estaba verdaderamente cansado de tener que levantar los reportes en su nombre.

Ademas y aunque sus compañeros lo negarán había estado ayudando a resolver los crímenes de manera impecable. Así decidió que sería el último reporte que levantaría. Que dejaría al Holmes vagar por las escenas del crimen mientras se apegara a reglas sencillas como no robar evidencia. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que no callaría a Anderson con sus quejas pero se tendría que resignar. Claro que si se ponía pesado podía usar esa imagen que le envió Phillip por error vestido de mujer. Esa imagen sin duda era perturbadora, tanto que en primer instante quiso eliminarla y nunca volver a verla, pero después recapacitó que le podía ser de utilidad, y esta sería la ocasión.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y una mordida de su dona antes de levantarse, callar al par que seguía despotricando, para dirigirse al elevador de la oficina.

\- ¡Jefe, no puede ignorarnos! - le recriminó Anderson, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.- El Freak ha causado demasiados problemas, debe darle ya una condena definitiva para que no salga de esa celda.

\- No te escucho Anderson, las puertas del elevador hacen demasiado ruido.- decía Greg mientras apretaba el botón que hacía que las puertas cerraran rápidamente.- Encárgate si viene alguien.

Lo último que vio el DI Lestrade fue como Anderson se golpeaba contra las puertas del elevador. Presionó el el botón que lo llevaría a los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban las celdas, para después recargarse y esperar que bajara el elevador.

Era un trayecto un poco largo considerando que se encontraba en las oficinas mas altas.

El elevador se detuvo permitiendo que un hombre con un impecable traje y un paraguas negro subiera. Gregory Lestrade nunca lo admitiría pero aquel era un hombre verdaderamente atractivo. De cabello rojizo perfectamente peinado con una nariz larga repleta de pecas, con una mirada altiva, que imponía. Y en definitiva ese traje le quedaba a la medida, delineaba una agradable silueta a sus ojos, como se vería sin aquel perfecto traje, sin ese saco, y ese chaleco, como se vería su piel. Estaría repleta de pecas también, hasta donde llegarían estas le encantaría poder recorrerlas con la mirada y quizá también... ¡Basta!

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se obligó a si mismo a desviar la mirada, a pensar en otras cosas, como... ¡La foto de Anderson!

-¡No!- gritó espantado el DI, en definitiva no era una imagen que gustaba de recordar.

-¿Le sucede algo?- Le preguntó ese atractivo hombre, mirándolo con lo que el consideraría unos impresionantes ojos azules.

-No, lamento haberlo interrumpido en sus pensamientos.- Greg quería conseguirse un charco para ahogarse.- ¿Viene a buscar a alguien?

Que estúpida pregunta, pensó para sí, esto era Scotland Yard un lugar donde arrestaban gente, lo mas probable es que fuese un abogado y el estaba quedando como un estúpido.

* * *

Cuando llegó a Scotlan Yard, iba muy concentrado, estaba pensando en que haría para que el inspector en turno dejará salir a su hermano, quizá una bonificación, o quizá un asenso...

Pero su acompañante en el ascensor parecía un poco alterado, quizá tenía una imagen mental poco deseable, aquel sobresalto, lo hizo mirarlo detenidamente tenía placa por lo que significaba que trabajaba ahí y que tenía un puesto importante. Detective Inspector. Era alto con hombros anchos, en definitiva entrenaba y se mantenía en forma. Trabajo de campo. Divorciado. Recientemente por lo la marca que el anillo había dejado en su dedo anular izquierdo. Se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo y que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y aquella ropa tan arrugada lo denotaban por completo. Aunque era bastante atractivo, aquella barba que parecía de 3 días le daba un aire tan desalineado pero muy atractivo.

\- Sí, a mi hermano menor.- Contestó, dejando de observar mas de lo necesario.- Le gusta meterse en problemas.

No pronunció mas palabras no parecía adecuado continuar la conversación que no parecía tener un propósito lógico, aun cuando en su interior sentía curiosidad por ese hombre. Lo cual era algo fuera de lo ordinario. El solo necesitaba un vistazo para saber todo, pero con esta personalidad su interior le decía que necesitaba mas, su cerebro le exigía saber mucho mas.

Aunque como siempre sucedía con cualquier impulso lo suprimió, iba a esperar a que el elevador lo llevará a su destino, sacaría a su hermano de esta situación y lo reprendería sabiendo que su hermano no escucharía ni una sola palabra. E iría por todo un pastel de chocolate.

Pero eso nunca sucedió.

* * *

Las luces se fueron repentinamente dejándolos en una completa oscuridad, acto seguido el elevador se detuvo de manera violenta provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso del mismo. Aun en la penumbra sosteniéndose del fondo del elevador Greg se levantó e inmediato saco a relucir su lado policíaco. Siempre preparado para contingencias.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó a su único acompañante el cual no podía distinguir. - ¿Necesita ayuda?

\- No. - murmuró la voz que pudo ubicar cerca de la puerta del elevador.- Estoy perfectamente bien.

Lestrade pudo ver luz emitiendo de un artefacto, después de diez segundos cayó en la cuenta que era un celular y que él también tenía uno. Y que con ellos pedías ayuda... Llamó a Donovan.

-¡Donovan! Estoy atrapado en el elevador llama al personal de seguridad para que nos saque de aquí.- le ordenó a su subordinada.

 _\- ¿Encerrado jefe? -cuestionó Sally antes de tener un ataque de risa, al terminar recordó lo que su jefe les había hecho hacía menos de media hora, aquello con el Freak no se iba a quedar así.- Sabe... Creo que la señal es muy mala._

\- Sally, ¡No juegues conmigo! - le gritó Greg al ver para donde iba todo esto.-Llama a los...

Greg no pudo terminar la oración. Donovan había colgado, pero ya vería cuando saliese de aquí, la mandaría a transcribir expedientes o algo que odiara su subordinada.

* * *

 **4 horas, trataré de que sean menos.**

Mycroft suspiró al leer el mensaje que sus asistente le había enviado. Pasarían un buen rato en aquel elevador...

Después de un rato el tiempo atrapados parecía nunca terminar. Dejó de percibir cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Aún teniendo una mente como la suya le era muy difícil recordar. ¿1 hora? ¿20 minutos? Era verdaderamente frustrante no tener el control de la situación. El era Mycroft Holmes, el que siempre tenía en sus manos casi la vida de las personas. Quien siempre sabía que hacer en situaciones conflictivas. Pero ahora estaba atrapado. En un elevador.

Quizá su hermano habría encontrado la manera de salir por la escotilla, pero no era lo mas inteligente, el pensar en trepar al elevador descartaba de inmediato la idea de intentarlo. Lo mismo el tratar de abrir las puertas del ascensor. Su mente empezaba a idear demasiados planes.

\- ¿Y como se llama? - preguntó la voz del otro lado del elevador.- Yo soy el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Pero puede llamarme Greg, todos lo hacen.

\- Mycroft Holmes, mucho gusto Gregory - él no era muy partidario de hacer amigos, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo y su acompañante parecía ser una verdaderamente _buena_ compañía.

-¿Holmes? ¡Su hermano es Sherlock?

\- Me disculpo en su nombre por todos los problemas que pudo haber causado mi querido hermano - suspiró el mayor Holmes, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a disculparse por Sherlock.

\- No ha sido tan malo - mintió Lestrade. Sherlock siempre era un dolor de cabeza.- Ha resuelto varios casos difíciles, aunque de manera extraña y despotricando.

\- Lo se, siempre es así.

La conversación fluyó para alegría de Mycroft quien se tranquilizaba por su estadía en tan claustrofobico lugar.

* * *

De alguna manera la distancia entre los dos se había reducido, cada tema de conversación era un acercamiento mas, ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo verdaderamente. Sus cuerpos estaban verdaderamente relajados, ambos sentados por el cansancio de la espera. De vez en cuando podían escucharse risas, de ambos verdaderamente divertidos.

La luz regresó al elevador. Como una estela iluminó el elevador y la cercanía entre ambos se hizo tangible de manera inmediata. Se miraban fijamente uno al otro. Greg no podía dejar de ver esos bellos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, analizándolo hasta el último detalle. Mycroft por su parte notaba la respiración acelerada de su acompañante, como sus pupilas se dilataban como si estuviera viendo algo sorprendente.

Si preguntarán quien tomó el riesgo de acortar la distancia, no habría respuesta. Lo único real era el beso que ambos estaban disfrutando. Realmente era necesario. Greg rodeó con sus brazos a Mycroft tratándolo de acercar aun mas si era posible. Mycroft enredó sus manos en aquel cabello grisáceo, mientras saboreaba esos labios exquisitos que tenían cierto sabor dulce. Aquella era una sensación inigualable, una que atesoraría por mucho tiempo. Se separaron solo un segundo para respirar, parecían dispuestos a no desperdiciar tiempo.

El sonido estridente de golpeteo en la puerta los hizo separarse rápidamente. Ambos se levantaron siendo verdaderamente consientes de lo que había pasado. No es como si fuera posible olvidar. No con las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, sus labios rojos, el cabello desordenado de Greg, las mejillas sonrojadas de Mycroft. Pero los sonido del exterior solo les recordaban que ya saldrían de aquel lugar.

-¿Quieres ir por un café? - preguntó temerosamente Greg captando la atención de Mycroft al salir del elevador. -Conozco un lugar donde hay buenos pasteles y estar ahí dentro me dio mucho apetito.- Tenía miedo que el otro dijera que no. Por que no había pronunciado palabra alguna, quizá estaba asqueado por lo pasado,

\- Claro Gregory, será un honor - sonrió Mycroft mientras se dirigía a la puerta con un Lestrade que irradiaba alegría.

* * *

 **Mycroft. Sigo en Scotlan Yard. SH**

 **¿Por que no me has sacado? SH**

 **Le diré a madre sobre esto. SH**

 **¿Donde estas? SH**

 **Espero te envenenes con el pastel. SH**

Y así con el celular sonando con cada mensaje reposaba en el asiento trasero de un auto negro que estaba estacionado, mientras que en la otra acera de la calle en un restaurante Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade disfrutaban de un buen café, un pastel y la compañía del otro.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, está inspirado en una imagen de Myc y Greg _muy ocupados_ en un elevador.  
Llevo bastante tiempo escribiendo esto, lo he borrado mas de mil veces, pero esta vez creo que logré escribir lo que yo quería xD

Además llevo un buen tiempo sin escribir algo, espero no haberme oxidado y no sea tan terrible de leer :D

Cualquier comentario, tomatazo o rebanada de pastel que quieran compartir, será bien recibido.

Saludos, Lady Amoran


End file.
